Graduation
by YuriBluflame
Summary: (High School AU. Fem!Naruto/Hinata) It was graduation day, and Uzamaki Naruto begins to remember specific parts of her school life, that involve a certain raven haired girl. (Rated T for one use of a swear word, just to be on the safe side)


**Hey, YuriBluflame here and welcome to my first little one shot that I decided to write. Before we get started, I just wanted to say something. To those who read this, that also read Kunoichi's Stolen Heart and Demonic Love, I just want to apologise for how slow the updates are. Recently my life had just hit a snag but I'm hoping, if I keep my spirits up, that it will get better soon.**

 **Anyway on with the story.** **I apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes, repetitiveness and poor writing.**

 **If you don't like me changing Naruto into a girl, or girls love, then don't read this.**

 **I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I'm just using them for the story.**

* * *

The month was now March in the land of the rising sun, Japan, and it was a time of celebration. It was a time of goodbyes, where the school year would begin in April and would end the next March. It was also the highlight of the year when the third year students of high schools would have their graduation ceremony, and the students would take their first steps toward the path of becoming an adult. They would use what their studies had taught them and apply it to the working world.

In a large city of Japan, Konohagakure, the students of the co-ed school, Konoha High, weren't any different.

All the students were gathered in the gymnasium, the third year students standing in front of the platform while the rest of the student body where sitting behind them, getting ready to watch their seniors receive their diplomas.

Soon enough, the headmaster (or Hokage, the student's like to call her) of Konoha High, Senju Tsunade, had begun to make her way to the podium at the centre of the platform. Her assistant, Shizune, and the blonde woman's pet pig who was in her arms, Tonton, were following closely behind. Once she was in front of the wooden object, the Hokage's brown eyes scanned her soon-to-be graduated students, all of their gazes fixed on her. When she knew that they were ready to listen, Tsunade began to speak through the microphone that was attached to the podium.

"Good afternoon everyone," the woman said, greeting her students and faculty, "and welcome to a day of celebration. A day were we watch our third years of Konoha High take their first step toward the working world. And also..."

As the Hokage was giving her speech, a blonde haired girl, with pig tails, began to yawn loudly, only just managing to cover her mouth in time. This was the third time that she had heard this speech, as she had listened to it when the third years before her had graduated. She was having a hard time to not fall a sleep, and the fact that she had stayed up late the night before wasn't helping things.

The girl let another yawn and as she did, someone next to whispered out her name. "Hey Naruto-chan!" Uzamaki Naruto turned her head to the person next to her. Her blue gaze met annoyed emerald ones of her friend, Haruno Sakura, who was stood next to the blonde, twin tailed girl. "Keep your voice down. You're going to get in trouble with Hokage-sama!"

"But I can't help it," Naruto complained quietly, rubbing her eye. "I stayed up late texting last night."

"You stay up late texting?" Sakura repeated. "Don't tell you stayed up late talking to H-"

"AHEM!"

Both Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened in fear as the sound of someone trying to get someone's attention could be heard from the microphone. Turning their heads like robots, the two girl's eyes met irritated brown orbs of Tsunade, who's eyebrow twitched and smiled a sweet smile on the outside, but both girl's knew better than that. They were both sweating bullets.

"Uzamaki-san. Haruno-san. Is there something that you like to share with the rest of us?" she asked.

Sakura let out a sigh, while at the same time Naruto let out a nervous laughter before she too let out a sigh of her own. "Sorry," they both said in unison.

Tsunade immediately went back to her speech after that, and it was then time for the headmaster of the school to call the individual's name, so that person could receive there diploma. One by one, the third year students made their way to podium, collecting their diplomas from Tsunade, who was getting it from Shizune, and shook the head of the school's hand, being congratulated.

When it came to Naruto's turn, the girl walked up to the woman with a sweet smile (she thought so anyway), and scratched the back of her head. The headmaster didn't luck amused, but after a second she just sighed and gave the girl a tired but sweet smile. The older woman knew that she was going to miss the hyperactive, knuckleheaded blonde haired girl the most.

"Well done, Naruto-chan," Tsunade spoke as both teacher and student, no, both women shook hands and the older of the two handed the younger her diploma. Likewise, Naruto smiled at the older woman, letting her joking side vanish. To her, the Hokage was like a second mother. Every time she got in trouble and was brought in to see the headmaster, she would get a huge telling off. But after that, she would make Naruto some green tea, and they would sit down and chat.

The rest of the event went by as the students sang a song which would be the third year's last. And with that, the graduation ceremony came to a close.

* * *

Exiting through the gymnasium's doors, Naruto looked around her surroundings and smiled at the people she had spent the last three years with. She saw some of the third years taking photo's together with their friends, even with some of the underclassman. Some of the girl's were crying and hugging one another and Naruto even noticed that a few of the girl's had grasped a boy's hand, and even a girl's, before taking them away from the farewell gathering, moving to another place. No doubt some people were going to confess on their last day.

The blonde's school jacket pocket began to vibrate and taking out her cell phone, she flipped it open. It was from her mother, Uzamaki Kushina, and it read:

 _Congratulations Naruto-chan!_

 _Your father and I are so proud of you for graduating.  
_ _And as a reward for doing that, I'll be cooking all of your favourite foods, so don't be staying out too late.  
_ _We love you very much darling and we'll see you soon!_

 _Love Mom!_

Naruto smiled at the message. She then replied with a thank you, followed by texting that she was looking forward to it before she sent it and flipped her phone closed. Just as she finished that, her name was suddenly called from behind her and when she turned to look, walking towards her was Sakura.

"Ino and I, and some of the other girls and guys, were going to go out and celebrate our graduation," she told the pig tailed girl. "We were wondering if you wanted to come with?"

Naruto was happy about the offer, but she gave the pinkette an apologetic smile and shook her head. "Thanks Sakura-chan, but I'll have to refuse," she told her. She then turned to look at the school. "I'm thinking about staying at the school for a bit longer, take it all in before I leave."

She then turn her gaze back to her friend. "Besides, Sasuke's going to be there right?" she continued. "I know for a fact that bastard and I are going to clash one way or another. And if we did that, you wouldn't be able to confess your feelings for him, right?" The pink haired girl's face began to glow pink from what Naruto said bluntly. The blonde haired girl smiled seeing that. "Besides, there's a certain someone I need to see."

"I see," Sakura said, realising what the girl was saying. "Well then, I'd best get going. I'll see you around?"

"You know it, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, giving the emerald eyed girl a thumbs ups, and Sakura gave a nod before she left, going to join Ino and the others.

When the pinkette left, Naruto put her hand down and turned to face the school, putting her hands on her hips. _Now then_ the girl thought, smiling. _Let's go shall we?_ Naruto then started to make her way towards her school of three years, and what would be the last time.

* * *

When she entered the building, the twin tailed girl made her way to her classroom, labelled 3-A. She walked up toward's the window side of the room and opened one up. She greeted the wind with open arms as she put her hands on the frame of the window, leaning forward. She closed her eyes as the soft breeze hit her face and played with her hair.

 _That feels good..._

As she enjoyed the feel of the spring breeze hitting her skin, she suddenly heard the sound of the door behind her slide open and then close, followed by footsteps. Next thing she knew, arms had snaked their way around her waist, a head leaning in between her shoulder blades as she found herself in an embrace.

"What are you thinking about?" a sweet voice of a girl spoke out, causing the pig tailed girl to smile.

"Nothing much," Naruto replied. "Just enjoying the breeze. But now that you mention it, there is now something. Or should I say, someone."

"I see," the girl hugging her said. "Who were you thinking about?"

"Well let's see," Naruto started, turning herself around in the embrace. Her blue gaze met the girl's gentle white eyes and she placed her hands on the girl's waist. "This person's a girl for a start, and she's about this tall." Naruto placed one of her hands on top of the girl's head, showing her point. The girl's height was just below the blonde girl's nose. "And she has raven coloured hair," she then moved her hand that was on top of the shorter girl's head and moved some hair behind the girl's ear, "just like this."

The whiskered faced girl's hand moved from other girl's hair to cupping her cheek, rubbing her thumb over the skin. "She's also pretty," Naruto continued, "beautiful even." That word caused the girl to blush. "She used to be shy, but she was kind and gentle. She would even help people in need, in and out of school, and not ask for anything in return."

The blue eyed girl smiled when the raven haired girl was blushing even more. Now it was time for the finishing blow. "And that girl's name was..." she moved her face closer to the girl's face, her lips near the other girl's ear and whispered, "Hinata."

Hyūga Hinata smiled when her girlfriend whispered her name. When Naruto moved her face away, the raven haired girl could see the love that was clear in her blue eyes, and the white eyed girl's heart started to beat louder in her chest and grew warmer with each beat. "Naruto-chan..."

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered once more, before leaning her head forward. Hinata met her half way, standing on her toes slightly and their lips met into a passionate kiss. It wasn't much, just the pressing of lips over and over, but to them it was pure bliss.

They soon parted when time for air was needed, and when they did, Hinata placed her forehead on the slightly taller girl's chest. Likewise, Naruto rested her head on the girl's head, holding her close. After that, silence reigned in. But it was a comfortable one, as both girl's were enjoying one another's company.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto spoke up, breaking the long silence. She removed her chin off the girl's head and looked down. Hinata also removed her face from the other girl's chest and looked up, wondering what the blonde haired girl was going to say. "Fancy taking a walk?"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked along the quiet corridors of the school, hand in hand, their finger intertwined, the spring sun high in the sky, casting the girl's shadows on the walls. The blonde could still hear the sound people talking happily outside and when she looked, she was right. Students were still hanging about at the school grounds, getting every last moment they could out of the school, just like she was.

"Naruto-chan?" Hinata called out to her, bringing the tomboyish girl's attention to her girlfriend.

"Mmm, what's up?" she asked, her sky coloured eyes looking down at the girl next.

"Do you remember how we first met?"

Naruto was slightly surprised by the question but then smiled again. "Of course," she replied. There was no way that she could have forgotten. After all, it was one hell of a way to make an first impression.

* * *

 _"I'm late!" Naruto cried out loud, her pigs tails violently swing side to side, here and there. She was running on the concrete path towards school, dodging any passer-bys and jumping over any animals that she came across. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm so late, dattebayo!"_

 _It was her first day at Konoha High, as a first year student, and unfortunately for her, she had slept in. She blamed Kurama, her pet fox, who had somehow sneaked into her bed, underneath her covers and snuggled against the blonde haired girl, enjoying the warmth of her body._

 _And that was were she was now, running down the streets. She didn't want to be late. Not just because it was her first day of high school, but was mostly because of her mother, Uzamaki Kushina. She had jokingly told her daughter that if she was late on her first day, there would be consequences. She could have sworn she saw the redhead's hair move like tendrils, and it had sent shivers down her spine and motivated her to move._

 _And that was were she was now, running down Konhoagakure's street like a mad woman. And because she was running like one and was thinking too much on how late she was, Naruto wasn't concentrating on what was in front of her. So when she turned a corner, she didn't notice the girl that was now in front of her and when she did realise, it was too late. Both girls let a short scream and they both fell over, landing on their butts._

 _"Ow, ow, ow," Naruto complained, rubbing her head. Her butt also hurt when she made contact with the hard floor. Looking up, she noticed the girl she had smacked into doing the same thing she was. She had raven coloured hair that stopped just past her shoulder blades and she also wore the same uniform as the pig tailed girl._ Shit! _she cursed in her thoughts and stood up, making her way toward the girl on the floor. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"_

 _"Y-Yes," the girl replied, looking up to Naruto. She noticed that the girl also had pure white eyes which she had never seen before. "I'm fine. Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." she said with a smile._

 _For just a moment, the blonde girl's heart skipped a beat. "Y-You don't have to apologise, it's my fault anyway. I was in a rush," the girl said back. She then reached out a hand to the girl on the floor. "Here let me help... you." But the girl slowly trailed off. Her blue eyes noticed something and looked down, towards the girl's skirt. She could see the girl's panties._

 _"Thank you," the raven haired girl said, taking the offered hand. But that was when she noticed the girl staring at something. "Um, is everything okay?"_

 _Without even thinking, the whisker faced girl loudly muttered out, "Pastel pink..." and the girl, who was still on the floor, cocked a raven eyebrow. The girl followed the blonde's gaze and when she saw the position she was in, she realised what the girl was seeing. Her face instantly went to the brightest of reds, now knowing her underwear was exposed for the girl to see._

 _There was a long silence._ _"Per... Per..." the girl repeated over and over again, breaking the long pause and making the blonde look up._

 _"Per...?" Naruto repeated, getting out of her daze._

 _The raven haired girl closed her eyes and shouted out the word that she was trying to say, from the top of her lungs. "PERVERT!" And once those words left the girl's lips, she swung the school bag that she had been carrying with her at the blonde haired girl. She didn't have time to do anything, and before she knew it, the bag had hit her in the face full force. And while that was happening, Naruto wondered in the back of her mind, what on earth was in that bag._

 _"UGH!"_

* * *

"I'm still sorry about that by the way,"Naruto said, subconsciously rubbing her face. She could still feel the pain of the bag hitting her in the face. She still wondered what was in that bag of hers back then. More importantly, pastel pink was now her favourite colour. But she would never say that to her girlfriend, fearing the consequences.

"I-It's alright. It wasn't your fault, Naruto-chan," Hinata apologised. She could feel herself begin to blush from the memory. "And I'm sorry for calling you a pervert."

Naruto laughed nervously at that, and soon the two girl's found themselves in front of the nurse's office. The blonde girl looked at the closed door for a moment before turning to the slightly shorter girl. "Wanna head in for bit?" she asked her, getting a nod in response.

Gripping the door, Naruto slid the door open and let Hinata go first. When they were both in, the girl closed the door behind her and walked further inside. The room was mostly white, giving it a sort of hospital vibe. There were three beds on one side of the wall with curtains being the only thing separating them. There was a few pictures of a human's anatomy on the walls and a desk, which belonged to the nurse in front of the window.

Naruto felt nostalgic.

"How nostalgic," Hinata said, sitting on one of the beds in the room. Naruto smiled, happy to know that her girlfriend felt the same way.

"I was thinking the same thing," she said, moving to sit next to her lover. The bed sank slightly with their combined weight. "I remember coming here after the first few days of school had started. I was doing P.E. in Gai-sensei's class, and I managed to injure myself." She then turned her gaze to the girl next to her. "That was when I met you for the second time."

Hinata gave a nod in response as both girls, again, began to reminiscence about that time.

* * *

 _Her ankle was killing her. It was hot and throbbing and even the slightest touch on the floor would cause pain to shoot through her._ _Naruto was making her way to the nurses office, with Sakura lending her a shoulder to lean on._

 _"Damn it Naruto-chan," the pinkette spoke through exasperated breath. "I swear that you would be the only person who could manage this."_

 _"S-Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto apologised with a nervous smile._

 _"I mean really," the other girl continued, "who twists their ankle while pitching a ball in baseball? And what was with you shouting out 'Rasengan!' while you were doing it?"_

 _"But it sounds so cool, dattebayo!" There were many names for ball throws: curve ball, fast ball. What was wrong with making up one of her own? Did it really matter that it didn't have 'ball' at the end? Rasengan Ball... nope didn't sound right._

 _Both girls had eventually made it to the nurse's office with Naruto explaining to Sakura the few reasons why Rasengan was a very cool name for a baseball move. Managing to knock on the door, the pinkette announced that she was entering the room and slid the door open._

 _"Sensei?" the pink haired girl called out. Looking around, there was no sign of the nurse. Clicking her tongue, Sakura moved to one of the two beds that was free, the third being covered by the curtain, and sat Naruto down, making sure that she didn't put any pressure on her foot while doing so. With that done, Sakura looked around the white room, wondering where the nurse could have gotten to._

 _She let out a sigh and turned her emerald gaze to the girl sitting on the bed. "Just sit tight. I'm going to go see if I can find the nurse." With a nod from the blonde, Sakura left the room and began her search for the missing adult._

 _Now alone, Naruto looked around her surroundings, but there was nothing. Letting out a loud sigh of boredom, the girl laid back on the bed she was sitting on, her blue eyes now only seeing the white of the ceiling. "It does sound cool though," the girl muttered. Furrowing her brow, the girl sat up and put her right hand out in front of her, grasping an invisible baseball. She then cocked the arm back, narrowed her eyes like she was concentrating and then lunged her arm forwards. "RASENG-!"_

 _"E-Excuse me?"_

 _When a voice spoke behind her, several things happened. First, Naruto's eyes widened and she had started to lean forward. Secondly, when she leant forward, she did it... on her bad ankle. Pain shot through her like a bat out of hell and with a short cry, the blonde toppled over. All in the matter of five seconds._

 _"A-Are you alright?!" the voice, a girl's by the sound of it, asked her in worried tone. A voice that sounded oddly familiar to the twin tailed girl. Using the bed for support, Naruto used her arms get herself up and looked at the bed with it's curtain now open. Now she knew why the voice sounded familiar._

 _"Hey aren't you," Naruto began. It was the raven haired, white eyed girl she had met on her first day of school. The girl she crashed into on her way. She was sitting in the bed, the covers over her legs. "Pastel pink!"_

 _"Pastel...?" The girl was about to speak, before her face showed realization, her face blushing like a tomato. "Y-You're that pervert girl!"_

Pervert girl... that's how she remembers me? _Naruto asked in her thoughts. Then again, after the blonde had awoken, after being hit by the girl's bag, the ravenette had disappeared and neither she nor the girl got to tell the other their name._

 _"Yeah, sorry about that. When I saw them, I couldn't help but-" Naruto realized what she was saying and caught herself. She then began to shake her hands in front of her face. "Anyway, why don't we start over, okay? My name's Uzamaki Naruto," she introduced herself with a smile. "What's yours?"_

 _The raven haired girl looked slightly sceptical, wondering what the blonde was going to say. But something was nagging her, telling her that she wasn't anyone bad, not with a smile that pretty. "H-_ _Hyūga Hinata," the girl said._

 _"Hinata, huh?" Naruto repeated. "That's a beautiful name you've got. It suits you," she told her in honesty._

 _The girl named Hinata blushed even more and looked down. "T-Thank you," she said. "My mother was the one who named me that."_

 _"She must have known that she was going to have a beautiful daughter."_

 _The ravenette nodded with girl's comment, and soon silence had formed between them for a short while. Hinata was the first to break it. "Uzamaki-san," the raven haired called out, making the blonde's blue gaze meet the girl's white pools. "Why are you in the nurse's office anyway?"_

 _Naruto let out a "Huh?" before she realized what the girl meant. She had completely forgotten about her injury during P.E class, but now thanks to Hinata mentioning it, the pain from her twisted ankle had come back with a vengeance, making the blonde girl wince._

 _"Yeeeahhh, I kinda twisted my ankle during baseball," Naruto said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Me and my friend, Sakura-chan, came hoping that the nurse could help. But... as you can see, their not here."_

 _"I see," was what the girl responded with. "If you want, I could look at it for you?"_ _Naruto was surprised by the offer, but she gave the girl a nod of consent anyway. Hinata removed the remaining covers off of herself and made her way toward the blonde who managed to sit on the bed._

 _The ravenette knelt down, and ask the blue eyed girl which ankle she twisted. "It's the left one," she replied, and once Hinata gave a nod with her head, the girl proceeded with the task._

 _As gentle as she could manage, Hinata removed the footwear on the blonde's left foot, and when that obstacle was out of the way she then went for the sock. Naruto had to stifle a yelp as the soft material was removed from her foot, and when that was over, she leant her head forward to see what the damage was like._

 _Her left foot was surrounded with a purple colour and the ankle itself was swollen. Hinata looked at the damaged body part before she spoke up. "I'll be right back Uzamaki-san," she told Naruto, moving away. And like she just said, not a minute later, she came back with ice wrapped up in a towel. "This will hurt for a moment, but it will hopefully make the swelling go down."_

 _The white eyed girl placed the iced towel on the ankle and again Naruto hissed at the pain. "Thanks," the blonde said in gratitude and smiled. The ravenette looked up, just in time to see the other girl's pearly whites. The sight made the girl blush and turn her gaze away._

 _"N-No problem," Hinata stuttered. She then stood up. "You should be fine until your friend returns with the nurse. Excuse me." The girl bowed her head at Naruto and before she could get a word in, the ravenette quickly made her way to the door._

 _Naruto watched the girl for a moment before she looked down on her ankle. She heard the sound of the door to the nurse's office being slid open, and for some reason, hearing that sound, she felt a little lonely._

 _"Uzamaki-san?"_ _The blonde looked back up, surprised, and turned her head around. The girl hadn't left the room yet. "Before I spoke up," she continued, "what was the word you were going to say?"_

She heard that?! _The blonde exclaimed in her thoughts, then shook her head mentally._ Of course she heard you idiot. She was in the bed behind you!

 _Naruto scratched the back of her head again out of embarrassment and smiled. "It was the name of my throw when I was pitching during class. Rasengan! Was what I called it." Naruto let out a nervous laugh after that. "It sounds a little stupid now that I say out loud to someone else."_

 _"...I think it sounds cool."_

 _"Huh?" The blonde could only make a sound as she heard those words come out of her mouth._

 _"No matter what other people say," Hinata continued. "To me, that sounds like a cool name." And with that, and a smile, the girl called Hyūga Hinata left the nurse's office._

 _When the girl was gone, Naruto couldn't help the big grin that had suddenly formed on her face. The feeling of loneliness from before long gone, and something else replacing it. Warmth. Her whole body had become suddenly warm._

* * *

Naruto smiled at that memory also. After that day onward, Naruto and Hinata had turned from strangers into a friends, and they began to know more and more with each other. The ravenette had become friends with the blonde's friends, like Sakura, Sasuke and Ino and many others.

And the more they talked, the more they got closer to one another. They got closer to the point that both girls were near enough inseparable. They would walk to and from school together, eat lunch together. And a few times they even stay over at each other's houses.

When it came to Naruto's house, the blonde felt embarrassed. Her mother and father were extremely happy to see their little girl bring a friend over and asked her a few questions, to which the younger girl happily replied too. And they hit it off. But the Hyūga's household was slightly different.

Hinata's mother was the spitting image of the younger girl (or the other way round) and Naruto immediately took a liking to her. She was kind, gentle and if she was anything like her raven haired friend was probably easy to blush as well. But she wouldn't dare try and do that when Hinata's father was around.

Hyūga Hiashi was a stern man, but when it would come to his wife and daughter, Naruto found that he had a kind side also. She also found out that he owns a dojo, were Hiashi would teach his students the way of the gentle fist. Apparently, the raven haired girl was also a student there and would probably one day take over it.

When Hinata introduced Naruto, the blonde had broken out into a cold sweat. He was happy that his daughter had a friend, but Naruto had a feeling. It felt like if the blonde did anything to wrong Hinata in any way, it wouldn't matter if she was a girl or not. She would go down. Hard.

The last family member she met was Hinata's little sister, Hyūga Hanabi. She was a first year in middle school and she had quite the joyous personality. When the whiskered face girl met the little Hyūga she also found out that the girl also had a teasing side, which was evidence enough when she saw the younger Hyūga saying something with grin on her face, causing the older Hyūga to blush profusely.

Naruto chuckled, which gauged Hinata's attention. "What's wrong Naruto-chan?"

"Mmmm? Oh it's nothing," Naruto replied, smiling. The ravenette cocked an eyebrow, but decided to take her girlfriend's word for it. The blonde then stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Right then," the girl said, turning to face Hinata. "Let's go shall we?"

"Where to next?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled widely, and then reached out to grasp her girlfriend's hands. "You'll see!" The blue eyed girl lifted the other girl onto her feet and dragged the girl out of the room.

* * *

The metal door to the school's roof opened with a loud creak as Naruto and Hinata stepped through. The sky had begun to take a orange, purple hue as the sun was slowly starting to set beyond the horizon. The couple made their way to the chain link fence that surrounded the roof's edge and both girl's took in the view of their large city of Konohagakure.

"Beautiful," Hinata commented.

"It is," Naruto said in agreement. She made her way behind the ravenette and wrapped her arms around her lover, rest her chin on the girl's shoulder. "But not as beautiful as you." Naruto could see the ravenette was smiling, crimson staining her cheeks. She knew that Hanabi could make the girl blush, but the blush she would get then was completely different from what she was seeing now. What she saw was from happiness and joy. And the blonde was really happy to know that she was the only one who could do this to her.

The breeze of the wind was pleasant on both girl's skin, their hair rustling slightly. It was at this moment that the memory that was extremely precious to her and, hopefully, to Hinata too, had begun to surface in the blonde's mind.

* * *

 _Naruto was standing on the rooftop of Konoha High, watching, through the chain linked fence, the city of Konohagakure that was bustling with activity. In her hand was an envelope, with a heart shape sticker at the back which kept it closed, and inside the envelope was a letter. A lover letter to be exact. And on it, it had these words written:_

Uzamaki-san, there is something that I wish to tell you. Please come to the rooftop after school.

 _The blonde had to admit, she was surprised to find the envelope in her shoe locker once school had finished, but at the same time she wasn't. The surprising part was the fact that she got a love letter in the first place. Naruto knew herself that she wasn't the most attractive girl in the school and she didn't mind that. She saw herself more as a tomboy than a girly girl. When it came to things like make-up, Naruto would only put on black eye shadow and that was that. She even liked to do more boyish things than girl things, and because of that, she hung around with the likes of_ _Chōji, Shikamaru, and Kiba, becoming one of the guys. But thankfully she mellowed it down slightly when she entered high school, but she would never forget the days with her brother-in-arms._

 _The not so surprising part was the timing of it, especially today of all days. Today was the graduation ceremony of the third years and it was Naruto's last day of being a second year. And normally now would be the time for this sort of thing. Underclassmen confessing to their seniors before they leave, and vice versa. And so far, in her middle school years and her two years of high school, Naruto has neither confessed or been confessed to, until now._

 _The blonde's blue gaze fell to the letter in her hand, and she let out a sigh._ What should I do? _she asked herself. This has never happened to her before and now that it was, she didn't know what to do. Her heart was hammering away in her chest like a jackhammer and it had only increased as time passed._

 _Suddenly, the sound of the metal door to the roof opening caused the girl to gasp. Her heart that was hammering away only moments ago had nearly stopped. Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned to look at the individual, who was most likely the person who gave her the love letter, and there she saw... her close friend, Hinata._

 _The girl let out a sigh of relief when she knew who it was. "Jeez Hinata, you scared me," the blonde said. "I thought you were someone else for a moment. Is there something wrong?" The girl asked smiling. She felt bad for thinking it, but Naruto hoped that whatever the ravenette was going to say would be quick. The person that wanted to meet her on the roof probably wouldn't like an audience._

 _But Hinata didn't say anything back. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at this. "Hinata?" she decided call her out again, thinking she didn't hear her the first time. But she got the same result. The blonde frowned at her friend's strangeness. The girl then slowly began to make her towards the blonde, taking each step slow. "Hinata?" the blonde spoke up again. "What's wrong?" The girl's eyes were shadowed over by her bangs so the whisker faced girl couldn't see the expression on the ravenette's face._

 _When her name was called the second time, Hinata sped up, approaching the blue eyed girl a lot faster. Naruto was starting to get a little worried. This was completely new to her. Not once, since the two had been hanging out with each other, had Naruto seen the girl act like this before. However, when there was only few steps left between them, Hinata surprised Naruto again... by running towards her._

 _"Hina-?!" But the girl couldn't finish the name as the other girl wrapped her arms around her neck and their faces were touching, cheek to cheek._ W-What's going?! Why's Hinata hug-?!

 _"I love you..."_

 _Those three words ceased everything that was going on in Naruto's mind. The envelope that was in her hand, had slipped through her fingers. It took her a while, but the blonde managed to form out words past her lips. "What... did you... say...?"_

 _Hinata backed away a little so their gazes could meet, but kept her arms around the blonde's neck. "I said I love you," she said. The blonde wasn't hearing things then. "I have for a while now. Ever since the second time we met at the nurse's office."_

 _There was a long pause as the girl with sky blue eye's brain tried to keep up with what was going on. "Then," Naruto began. Or she was pretty sure she did. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she couldn't tell. "Are you the one who put that letter in my shoe locker, Hinata?" The girl didn't answer the question right away, but from the crimson hue that had appeared on the girl's face said it all. "I see." she smiled._

 _"Uzamaki-san?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Well... um..." the crimson hue on the girl's face began to grow even more red and she couldn't keep eye contact. "D-Do you... love me?"_

 _The ultimate question. But for Naruto, she didn't have to think hard about. She remembered what her mother once told her, when Naruto was in middle school and had she asked her mother, 'How does someone know that they are in love?' and Kushina had told her that when it ever came to love, that the person should listen to their heart._

 _She did just that and found that her heart was soaring in happiness of the white eyed girl's sudden confession. And that was all the answer that she needed. The blonde looked at the slightly smaller girl with love in her eyes, and without saying a word, reached a hand out and grasped the girl's chin with her index finger and thumb._

 _She forced the girl's face look back at her, and Hinata was about to call her name again, "Uzam-" but stopped her by sealing her lips with her own. The ravenette stiffened upon contact, but when her brain caught up to what was happening, she instantly relaxed. Naruto used her other free hand and placed on the small of the girl's back, pushing her closer. In response, the arms around her neck tightened and they both deepened the already passionate kiss._

 _While they were enjoying their first kiss together, the need for air soon grew and, with reluctance from the pair of them, they separated. They both breathed in much needed air and placed their forehead on the other girl's own._

 _"I love you too, Hinata," Naruto confessed. Hinata's eyes widened, and the blonde could see the tears had begun to form there as well. She probably thought that Naruto wasn't going to respond to her feelings. "That's why I want to ask you," she continued. "_ _Hyūga Hinata. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _The tears had now begun to pour down the raven haired girl's cheeks, a shaking smile forming on her lips. "Yes..." the girl said nodding her head. Naruto smiled even more, cupping the girl's cheek and used her thumb to wipe away the tears coming out. And not wasting even a second, the blonde leant her head forward, and pressed her lips on her friend-turned-girlfriend's lips, smiling._

* * *

"-uto-chan... Naruto-chan," Hinata called out, bringing Naruto back from her recollection. Her blue gaze met worried white. "Is everything alright? You suddenly went quiet."

"Yeah," Naruto responded with a smile. "Everything's perfect." The blonde then kissed the girl on the cheek, causing Hinata to blush. Then, the blonde released the ravenette out of the embrace and took her hand in her's. "Come on, let's go!"

"Huh?" said Hinata. "Go where?"

"Back to my house of course! Mom's cooking all of my favourite foods and you're coming over to join us!"

"B-But are you sure?" she asked. "Won't I be in the way?"

Naruto cocked a brow and looked at the girl like she grew a new head. "What are you talking about?" she asked, then gave her usual smile. "You're already part of our family!"The girl's eyes widened from that comment, and she was absolutely speechless.

"So then, let's go!" Naruto said again, and headed for the metal door with Hinata in tow. When she opened the way out, the blonde suddenly felt resistance and following that was the sound of Hinata calling her name. Wondering what was wrong she turned to face her girlfriend. "What's wrong Hina-?"

Naruto couldn't finish her sentence as Hinata cupped her cheeks with both of her hands and leaned in, going on her tiptoes, pressing her lips onto the blonde's in a loving kiss. When the raven haired girl pulled away, the blue eyed girl was too flabbergasted to speak, her brain still trying to catch up on what just happened.

"Thank you, Naruto-chan," she said, her smile returning to her face and clasping her hands behind her back. "Shall we go? I wouldn't want to keep Kushina-san and Minato-san waiting." And with that, Hinata walked past the stunned whisker faced girl, made her way through the door and down the stairs, heading back inside the school.

Naruto followed the girl with her eyes, watching her walk down the stairs back into the school. She stared in the direction her girlfriend had went and after a moment she smiled. "Oi, wait for me Hinata!" the blonde cried out before she ran after the ravenette.

Graduation day. It was a very special day for students to take their first steps towards becoming an adult. And for Uzamaki Naruto, she had a feeling. A very good feeling.

She was looking forward to her first steps of becoming an adult.

* * *

 **And there we go, my first one-shot done. Sorry if it felt a bit rushed but I wasn't expecting to be that long than it was. Hopefully with this, I can start on my other stories again.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next time!**


End file.
